


Toxic (darkiplier x reader)

by antisacch3r1ne



Category: Darkiplier - Character - Fandom, Markiplier - Character - Fandom
Genre: Demon, F/M, Kidnapping, Manipulation, POV Third Person, POV-Reader, Violence, stockholme syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisacch3r1ne/pseuds/antisacch3r1ne
Summary: A one shot about Darkiplier, Markiplier's evil alter ego.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Toxic (darkiplier x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I think I'm going to make this just a one shot, so it won't have more than one chapter. Sorry that it is so short, I might edit it one day soon to make it a little bit longer. Hope you guys enjoy :)

"Come here... dear~" He growls.

I step forwards. One foot after the other. I'm getting closer. 

Too close.

I must be sick, clinically insane, to be enjoying this. Deeply enjoying falling straight into his hands without hesitation. Enjoying being his.

The danger radiates through me, exhilarating, and his silhouette, illuminated by the moonlight, turns to slowly face me. A powerful aura radiates strongly from him, one that consumes me. His delicate features are painted in amusement; lips curled up into a delicious smirk, head tilted to the side - black coals locking me in a lethal, predatory stare. 

Slick black locks fall into his eyes as he raises the glass of wine to his lips, slowly sipping, watching me with a relaxed demeanour. He is deadly still and silent. Is this all I am to him, a piece of entertainment? A puppet to control? 

I'm close enough for him to touch now. My heart pulses in my throat and the rapidly blood rushes to my head. His hand gently grazes my cheek as he leans down to decorate my lips in red.

I wrap my arms around his neck as he leans in, his tongue twisting and coating mine. He reaches somewhere deep within me, and then, ever so slowly, his fangs puncture the skin of my bottom lip and he pulls back. He gently runs his thumb across the bloody puncture left behind, looking deep into my eyes. 

He pulls me close to his chest, breathing in my scent.

I smile, now, and plunge the knife into his chest.


End file.
